A Normal Boy
by Paranoise
Summary: While in Potions one day, Harry P. is accidentally transported to another dimesion where he never existed.For the first time in his life he is being treated like a normal boy. How will he react to new friends, a new house, and new teachers?May become H/D.
1. Chapter 1

"Kid! Hey, kid, are you alright?"

Harry groaned in response. He felt as if he's been hit by the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, Man," a boy's voice was saying, "Someone go get a teacher!" Harry could hear the crunch of feet on leaves retreating in the distance as he was lifted off the ground.

Fragmented images flashed through his head as he was jostled up a hill. Neville, adding the wrong ingredients to their potion, Snape telling them all to evacuate, Hermione, down on the floor, a bright light, and then: mind numbing pain.

Harry heard a small shriek and realized he have been taken up to the hospital

wing.

"Dear Merlin," the mediwitch was saying, "Wood, go and fetch the headmaster."

Harry smiled to himself. Dumbledore would know what to do. He always did. And

with that, he settled into the blissful sleep of unconsciousness.

Harry woke to the sound of what seemed to be an argument.

"Well, obviously, he's a wizard, or he wouldn't have been able to get past

the wards!"

"But he definitely isn't any student of ours! I've never seen the boy before in my life!"

"Look he's waking up!"

Harry groggily wondered who they were talking about as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Someone sat down beside him and he turned.

"Snape!" he exclaimed, jumping backwards, "What are you doing here? Where are Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall?"

"Albus?" Madam Pomfrey stepped forward "Why, he's been gone for a while, now!

How did you know him?"

"Gone?" Harry echoed, "Gone where? When will he be back?"

"Child," She said kindly, "Albus, is, well, he died. In the final battle almost twelve

years ago." She wiped at her eyes, "A true hero's death."

"What?" Harry gaped. Had she gone mad? Turning to Snape, he said, "Professor, I-."

"Who are you?" Snape cut him off abruptly, "You seem to know a great deal

about my staff, but we know absolutely nothing about you."

Harry stared at his longtime nemesis in shock. Was this a joke? "It's me,"

he said almost pleadingly, "Harry! Harry Potter!"

Now it was their turn to wear the shocked stares. "Potter, did you say? whispered

Poppy, "But-!"

"Obviously he is lying, " snapped Snape. "All the Potters were killed thirteen years

ago. I saw their bodies."

"But Severus," murmured Pomfrey, " Look at his eyes. They're just like-."

"A glamour is all," sneered Snape, "Watch." He lifted his wand to Harry's

eye level and shut his eyes in concentration. He opened them back up

expectantly and stared at the results.

Harry stared back through unchanged killing curse green eyes.

"How old are you?" Snape whispered hoarsely.

"14," Harry responded. Snape turned white as the bed sheets and

Madam Pomfrey looked as if she might faint.

"The same age as he would be," She gasped.

"What's the matter?" Harry looked around. The two of them looked

as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Potter," Snape snapped back into action, "What's the last thing you

remember before you woke?"

"Potions," Harry thought back. "I was working with Neville. We were

making... poisons and Neville was messing it up. So I gave him an easy

set of instructions and left to get Wormswood Solvent. When I got back the cauldron

was smoking and hissing. Professor Snape, he told us all to get out, but Hermione

left her books. Someone hit the cauldron and it went flying towards her while she picked

them up, so I pushed her out of the way. And then.. I felt as if I were being ripped apart

set on fire, and injected with basilisk venom all at the same time. I could hear Hermione

screaming, but...then I was here."

He finished his story and looked up, expecting to see looks of shocked disbelief,

but was instead met with Snape's thoughtful gaze. He murmured something under his

breath, and started talking to Madam Pomfrey in hushed tones.

"Well Mister Potter," Snape turned back to him, "it would seem you have managed

to create a portal to an alternate dimension -ours- and have no way to return home as

of now." He stood up and grabbed Harry's shoulder, leading him out of the room.

"I don't know how much of this will be knew to you and what won't but here's

how things are around here. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts and my deputy

Headmistress is Professor Minerva McGonagall, who is also Head of Gryffindor

House ( I assume you know the houses? Good.) You will be bunking with the Slytherins

as it is the only house with extra beds in the fourth year dorms. If you have any more

questions, ask your new guide. Wait here for a moment."

Guide? Harry leaned against the wall as Snape left, thinking over this new information.

He was still thinking, when he heard footsteps round the corner.

"Mr. Potter, " Snape said, "Meet your ne companion for the next few days. He's going

to a lot of trouble to help you helping me out."

"It's no trouble at all, Headmaster," a familiar voice drawled. Harry almost jumped in

shock and terror. He knew that voice.

Harry snapped his head up, finding himself nose to nose with a smirking Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's first reaction was to drop his mouth open in shock.

"_You?_" He yelped. Snape seemingly ignored this and stated, "Mr. Malfoy has kindly agreed to take you in and will be showing you around for a while. I'll let him show you to your bed."

Harry stared in desperation at Snape as he walked down the hall out of sight.

Slowly, he turned back to the blond boy, who appeared to be scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes.

_ Could it be, _Harry thought, _that our rivalry is so intense it exists even here?_

Suddenly, Malfoy smiled. "Draco Malfoy," he said, "I can help you fit in here, hang out with the right sort of people. You may call me Draco." He extended his hand.

Woah. Déjà vu.

Harry had a couple of options. He could A: refuse, and carry on his vendetta against Malfoy into a new world, or B: accept the hand and possibly upset the delicate balance of the cosmos.

Whichever one it was, he had to choose fast, Malfoy was beginning to stare.

He sighed. Damn that Gryffindor curiosity.

"Harry Pot," he shook. Malfoy's eyes seemed to become more alert at the mention of his name, though he decided not to dwell upon it. "Also known as The Boy Who L- y'know what? Forget about it. "

Malfoy grinned and began to pull him along.

"The Slytherin common rooms are right down here," he explained, "they're usually a bit chilly as they're underneath the lake."

They entered the door and Harry looked around. Not much had changed in two years, even in a separate dimension.

"Obviously our house colors are silver and green. I'll show you the way to the Great Hall soon, for lunch. Now, our common rooms are down that hall to your left, down the stairs, in the third door to the right." Malfoy led him down the hall to the common room. They entered the room and Malfoy pointed out two beds.

"That's mine," he indicated the one farthest left, "And that's yours." Harry's bed was three to the right, the only one lacking a trunk and nameplate.

"We can get you some new stuff in Hogsmeade," Draco commented, "But for now let's go to lunch."

He led him out of the common room, to the Great Hall. Instinctively, Harry started towards the Gryffindor table, before a yank of his robes pulled him back. Draco was staring him down with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Where do you think you're going?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Slytherin table is this way."

Harry blinked, realizing his mistake. "Oh," he said, "Yeah, right."

He felt out of place the moment he sat sown, as lion in a bed of snakes. Malfoy had started in on conversations with Parkinson, Zabini,, and Nott, leaving Harry staring awkwardly at his turkey. "By the way," Malfoy was saying, "We have a Gryffindor in our midst." Harry flinched, realizing who they were talking about. What would they do? Torture him? They were Slytherins after all.

"Everyone say hello to Harry Potter, "he was yanked closer as Malfoy showed him off. "Apparently he's visiting us from an alternate dimension, so everyone be decent to him, alright?"

Harry stared at Malfoy in shock. Had he undergone a complete personality transplant?

"Hello, Harry," Blaise had taken up shaking his hand, "If you need someone to practice Quidditch with, I'm your man anytime."

"Pansy Parkinson," the girl shoved Zabini out of the way, "Fashion extraordinaire. By the way, love the glasses."

"Theodore Nott," the last boy said, "Not much to say about me I guess, other than I'm a whizz at chess."

"H-hello," Harry stammered, "Harry Potter, I, um…" he trailed off. What was unique about him? "I have a cool scar," he finished lamely, pointing out the lightning shaped cut on his forhead.

"Blimey," breathed Zabini, as everyone let out breaths of awe, "How'd you get a scar like that?"

"Long story," Harry said.

Harry spent the rest of lunch talking happily among the Slytherins, surprised he fit in so well. He learned that all feelings of house rivalry had died a few years ago, once all the bitter feelings left over from the war had vanished.

Leaving the Great Hall, Harry found himself discussing Quidditch with Blaise quite easily, when he collided with Draco, who'd stopped quite suddenly.

"Well, well, well," he heard Malfoy drawl, If it isn't the Weasel and his Mudblood girlfriend."

"Mafoy," he heard a familiar voice snap, "What do you want, you nancy-boy git?"

"Same as always Weasel," Malfoy sneered, "For scum like you to be wiped off the face of the planet."

"Git!" the other yelled. Harry snickered. Some things never changed, he guessed.

"What are you laughing st?" the owner of the voice pushed Malfoy out of the way. Face almost as red as his flaming hair, Ron Weasley glared defiantly at Harry, daring him to answer."


End file.
